Michael Beehan
Physical Description *'Height:' 2.14m *'Weight:' 76.9kg *'Eye Colour:' Blue *'Hair Colour:' Brown Mike's' general appearance is one of neatness; he is always presentable. He takes pride in wearing the Starfleet uniform, having aspired to be in it very passionately. He has no distinguishing marks on him. Education *'Post Secondary Education:' **Starfleet Academy - Medical Family *Father: Joseph Beehan *Mother: Audrey Busby Personality Mike is fairly easy going, and easy for others to get on with. He is compassionate and always looking out for the needs of others but knows when to keep his nose out. He has, to his shame, quite a quick temper however he never lets this show in situations that require calmness and readiness. He is also extremely strict with duty and regulations; he would never let these be broken. He enjoys both classical music and some favourite 20/21st century music. When it comes to combat Mike has the ability to hold his own in a fight, and is fairly proficient with both type 2 and type 3 phasers, coming from a medical background though he would not chose to fight unless the occasion called for it. Mike dislikes people who are unorganised and do not keep up with their work. However he knows the difference between work and play and can enjoy himself! Background Pre-Academy History Born on 1st July 2350 in London, England. Mike is the third son to Audrey Busby (mother) and Joseph Beehan (father). As a child Mike would stare up at the peaks of the tall city buildings and dream about what was up there. He got into rock climbing at a very young age and when he reached the top of Ben Nevis he saw Earth in a completely different way and from that day forward he dreamed to go beyond the sky and see what was outside of the planet. Academy History After graduating from school Mike decided to attempt his dream and enrol at Starfleet Academy and train as a Medical Officer, a decision his parents were in favour of. During his second year of training though, the death of his mother got the better of him and he had to resign his commission with the Academy. A year later however he was back, however unsure he was! He decided this time to resume his study of medicine but also link that up with Intelligence Gathering, making him "employable" in two fields. During his Academy days he made many new friends and contacts within Starfleet. He even once had a meeting with the legendary Captain Jean Luc Picard, after this he decided to apply to join the Enterprise. Unfortunately his application was declined and he realised how impulsive he had become. He later applied for the USS Igora a small Steamrunner class ship. He had his full training in Starfleet Medical Academy and opted for officer position. Life on board the Igora Mike instantly became a much-valued member of the Igora’s Medical Team, and as he became more and more proficient he was given more responsibilities. However he was not happy, since studying Starship schematics at the Academy, he had a flare for large ships; the larger the better in his eyes. The Igora was not fulfilling his desire. Eventually he was awarded Chief Medical Officer position on the ship, this was his reminder to apply for another ship. Life on board the Ambassador When Mike applied for the USS Ambassador, which was in space dock undergoing a refit, his application was accepted and he was made Intelligence Officer and Second Medical Officer. Mike was now moving up the ranks and was pleased that he was on a larger vessel now. It was while he was in Space Dock, waiting for the Ambassador to leave that he had an experience that changed his life. This all took place when the Battle of Wolf 359 happened. The Ambassador wasn’t going anywhere because she has her main computer core ripped out to be refitted, so wouldn’t have been of much use. The Station was on Red Alert havoc was amuck. He was walking through the Promenade when a crewmember from operations ran up to him and breathlessly asked if he would go down to on of the lower levels and release the docking clamps manually of another Starship was needed to exit the station to fight. Mike didn’t stop to ask why they weren’t working properly, and ran as fast as he could down to the respective level. Upon arrival things were eerily quiet. He got to the console quickly and started imputing the codes to open the hatch so he could begin to unlock the clamps. It was while he was doing this that a little girl ran up behind him and tapped him on the back, startled Mike leapt round. She said that she was lost, and didn’t know where she was. Mike didn’t have time to show her how to get back to the main decks, and so told her the directions to the lift; Mike didn’t give a second thought about her safety as they were on a Starfleet Starbase after all. It was when he started to manually release the docking clamps that he heard her scream. He immediately stopped what he was doing and sprinted down the corridor only to come face to face with a Borg that had the little girl in his arms. Mike instinctively ran at the Borg and tried to free the girl, however the Borg simply took Mike's arm and snapped it, then threw him against a bulkhead. Just before he fell unconscious he saw the Borg assimilate the girl and beam off. To this day he has never seen the girl again, and no record was made of how the Borg got onto the Starbase. He has never got over this traumatic experience. Life on board the Hawkins Mike was assigned to the Hawkins on its maiden voyage as Chief Intelligence Officer. Whilst not seeing incredibly action until the very end he learned the true value of war during his time on board. Being a Intelligence and trained Medical Officer he had been forced to treat many injured casualties however his skills were drafted when protecting various colonies along the Federation/Cardassian border and the kind of wounds he had to treat were truly horrendous – nothing like he had ever seen before. Nowadays he attempts to put these thoughts behind him. They’re nothing special; everyone in the Dominion War experienced something just as bad however he still thinks about them from time-to-time. Category:Starfleet Characters Category:USS Hawkins Crew Category:Human Characters